1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shovel devices and more specifically it relates to a multi-use cleanup tool system for providing a portable device that can be utilized as a dustpan or a shovel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dustpans and shovels have been in use for years. Conventional shovels are utilized for collecting debris and other items that aren""t easily moved and collected by the means of conventional sweeping. Conventional shovels are comprised of an elongated handle with a fixed scoop portion at the distal end thereof for collecting debris. Conventional dustpans are typically comprised of an elongate handle that is attached traversely to a scoop.
The main problem with conventional shovels is that the pitch of the handle with respect to the scoop cannot be adjusted as desired by the user. In addition, conventional dustpans typically do not allow for adjustment of the pitch of the handle with respect to the scoop. Finally, no device commercially available is capable of being easily converted from a shovel to a dustpan and vice versa.
Examples of patented shovels and dustpans which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,596 to Sheriff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 316,315 to Elrod; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,044 to Russo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,587 to Lozano; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,707 to Greenhunt; and U.S. Pat. No. 219,884 to Patton.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a portable device that can be utilized as a dustpan or a shovel.
In these respects, the multi-use cleanup tool system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable device that can be utilized as a dustpan or a shovel.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shovels and dustpans now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new multiuse cleanup tool system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a portable device that can be utilized as a dustpan or a shovel.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new multi-use cleanup tool system that has many of the advantages of the shovels and dustpans mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new multi-use cleanup tool system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shovels and dustpans, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a scoop, a support bracket attached to the scoop, an elongate handle pivotally attached to the support bracket, and a locking fastener attached to the elongate handle and the support bracket for allowing an individual to secure a desired position of the elongate handle with respect to the scoop. The support bracket preferably includes a pair of vertical members having a pair of corresponding slots for slidably receiving the locking fastener. An interiorly threaded locking handle is in threadable engagement with a distal portion of said locking fastener for allowing the individual to selectively secure the position of the elongate handle with respect to the scoop. By adjusting the angle of the elongate handle with respect to the scoop, the individual is able to easily convert the device from a dustpan to a shovel depending upon the item required by the individual.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a multi-use cleanup tool system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a multi-use cleanup tool system for providing a portable device that can be utilized as a dustpan or a shovel.
Another object is to provide a multi-use cleanup tool system that has a pivoting handle to accommodate for the most comfortable position for performing the scooping and collecting operations of debris.
An additional object is to provide a multi-use cleanup tool system that provides ease of storage.
A further object is to provide a multi-use cleanup tool system that is capable of remaining within a locked vertical position that is self-supporting.
Another object is to provide a multi-use cleanup tool system that allows a user to position the device upon a surface being cleaned thereby allowing debris to be swept into the scoop portion.
A further object is to provide a multi-use cleanup tool system that allows an individual to collect and deposit debris without physically engaging the scoop portion.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.